Le lien
by Rebecca-von-bird
Summary: Post tome 7 : Severus et Sirius sont morts, et entretiennent une relation cordiale. Evidemment, l'un d'entre eux va tenter quelque chose, évidemment, l'autre sera choqué, et évidemment, ça va occasionner une situation délicate. OS SS/SB


Bonjour ! Nouvelle dans l'écriture des fanfictions, j'ai été depuis très longtemps convertie à leur lecture, et depuis tout aussi longtemps convertie au Sirius/Severus grâce au légendaire Chiche! d'Arcadiane.

Voilà donc un one-shot, Severus/Sirius. Où ils sont mort tous les deux, c'est à peu près 2 ans après le septième tome et c'est sensé être drôle, sans être neuneu ... J'ai fait de mon mieux ;)

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à JK Rowling, avec mon plus grand respect.

Bonne lecture !

**¤ Le lien ¤**

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus tenta d'embrasser Sirius.

Celui-ci fut si surpris qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il était mort : il envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Severus, mais, trop submergé d'émotions toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, passa au travers de la dite mâchoire et perdit l'équilibre.

Il mit quelques secondes à se relever, trop embrouillé par les derniers instants. Il leva les yeux, affrontant le regard de Severus, qui arborait un léger sourire. Sourire qui ne suffisait pas à masquer son amertume.

" Je m'attendais à ta réaction, murmura-t-il. Je m'attendais cependant à ce que tu réussisses, continua-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Severus se tourna et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de quelques mètres.

- Tu attends peut-être des excuses...

- Je ... oui ! Non ! Je sais pas ! Explique-toi !

- Ne sois pas si troublé, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas lancé quelques perches, ces derniers temps.

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer et de mourir une deuxième fois, et deux tâches d'un esthétique rouge vermillon apparurent sur ses joues alors qu'il comprenait à sa manière les paroles de Severus.

- Sirius, dit-il d'un ton de reproche, hochant la tête, ne déforme pas mes propos...

- Je ne déforme rien du tout, rétorqua Sirius, déterminé à retrouver contenance et dignité. Tu me dois une explication !

Severus rosit légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui donner comme explication à propos des dites perches, mais retrouva rapidement le droit chemin de ses pensées.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, peut-être.

- Ben, oui !

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'adossait à la bibliothèque devant laquelle il se tenait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il se disait qu'en les rouvrant, tout cela serait terminé : ses joues retrouveraient leur couleur normale, son cerveau son fonctionnement normal et Severus son attitude normale.

- Comment ça, mon attitude normale ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, catastrophé.

- Tu es toujours legilimens ? Même mort ?

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, répondit Severus d'une voix plus dure. Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas remarqué qu'en mourant, j'avais un rien changé ?

- Pas tant que ça, visiblement, siffla Sirius.

- Par exemple, commença Severus en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, avant-hier, les mots croisés. J'ai pris ta main, celle qui tenait le stylo, pour écrire le mot que tu ne trouvais pas et dont tu venais de me donner la définition.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Le huit lettres, formule pour lancer le sortilège de rétrécissement d'orteils ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- Et, poursuivit-il en piétinant sans discontinuer, la semaine dernière, lorsque j'étais en train d'expliquer à Lily la manière dont j'avais découvert le passage secret qui menait à la chambre d'Albus, je t'ai souri, quand tu es passé derrière elle pour aller parler à James ! Je t'ai souri en découvrant mes dents !

Sirius hocha la tête dans un mouvement d'incompréhension la plus totale, puis ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds comme des souafles, avant d'afficher un très léger sourire.

- Severus ... ne me dis pas que ... c'était de la drague ?

Severus rougit cette fois franchement, sans croiser le regard de Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas faire, visiblement, grinça-t-il.

- Mais, continua Sirius, soudain sérieux, je croyais que tu avais toujours aimé ... Lily ?

Severus s'arrêta brusquement, sembla réfléchir un instant, et se rapprocha de Sirius, pour avoir à parler moins fort.

- J'ai eu le temps de me guérir d'elle, durant ma vie. Et elle est la seule femme que j'aie jamais ... désirée, si tu ... saisis le sens de mes propos.

- J'avais, disons, saisi que tu appréciais aussi beaucoup ... la compagnie des hommes, murmura Sirius. Notamment quand Bill Weasley venait aux réunions de l'ordre...

Severus toussota.

- Et ça a expliqué ton attitude avec cette gourde de Delacour, d'ailleurs, continua Sirius d'un air pensif.

- Mais moi ! reprit-il soudain, semblant avoir repris ses esprits. Pourquoi moi ?

- Attention, je ne suis pas à tes genoux, une rose entre les dents, sourit Severus.

- Tu as essayé de m'embrasser, rétorqua Sirius, appuyant particulièrement sur les syllabes du dernier mot.

- Et tu m'as fichu un coup de poing, je crois qu'il est inutile d'épiloguer sur la question, déclara Severus, visiblement lui aussi revenu brutalement sur terre.

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

- Attends.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée, d'une voix qu'il eut préféré n'être pas pleine d'espoir.

- Je crois qu'il faut éclaircir un tas de choses.

Severus haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, pivotant sur lui-même.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux vraiment, Severus. Et que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a poussé à le vouloir. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pu oublier ... tout ce qu'on s'est dit ou fait quand on était vivants.

Sirius regardait Severus d'un air de profond septicisme, comme s'il tentait désespérément de le ramener à la raison.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou, je te prie.

- Mais enfin, Severus ! C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Si l'on met de côté nos années à poudlard, il reste la dernière année avant ma mort ! Quand Albus a voulu qu'on se serre la main, c'était un séisme ! Et toute l'année à Grimmaurd Place...

Sirius baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Puis je suis mort, et je t'ai vu mourir d'ici. Je n'attendais que ça, j'étais heureux que tu sois mort, murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. Et, continua-t-il sans prêter attention au fait que Severus avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, je suis sûr que la réciproque était vraie. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu aies été heureux de savoir que j'étais passé au travers du voile !

Severus observa un long moment de silence.

- Je ne le nie pas, dit-il finalement, dans un murmure. Mais, continua-t-il sur un ton presque déçu, je pensais que notre mort et les révélations qui en ont découlé changeraient quelque chose, je me suis visiblement trompé.

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie, en l'espace de quelques instants seulement. Durant une longue minute, on n'entendit plus que le crépitement des flammes dansant dans la cheminée, et le craquement caractéristique du bois qui se consume.

Sirius passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, et regarda Severus intensément, comme pour lire en lui.

- Quant à la légilimencie, je ne parviens plus à lire en quelqu'un que lorsque ce quelqu'un ne maîtrise plus ses émotions.

- C'est bon à savoir, dit Sirius avec un faible sourire. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, malgré tout.

Severus poussa un long soupir, et ferma les quatre portes qui donnaient accès à la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils au centre de la pièce, et croisa les jambes. Il désigna le fauteuil le plus proche, dans une invitation à le rejoindre. Sirius s'éxécuta et croisa les bras. Il attendit, tandis que Severus observait le plafond, tapotant le rebord du fauteuil avec ses longs doigts.

- Vois-tu, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius, je trouve notre relation tout à fait saine depuis que nous sommes morts. Déjà, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms respectifs, continua-t-il en touchant son pouce gauche avec son index droit tandis que Sirius acquiesçait. Ensuite, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi, quand je ne suis pas avec Lily ou ma mère et quand tu n'es pas avec tes chers amis. Nous discutons beaucoup, et les quelques méchancetés qui restent dans les coins, c'est pour la forme. En règle générale, en fait ... je n'ai jamais autant ri que depuis que je suis mort. Et puis, nous sommes deux adultes qui aimons les hommes, et je fais des efforts considérables pour être, hum, meilleur, disons, humainement parlant. Et aussi ...

- Tu n'as plus de doigt libre sur cette main, nota Sirius, très à-propos.

- ... je te trouve très désirable.

Cette dernière phrase tomba comme le sang montait aux joues de Sirius, alors que Severus s'efforçait de ne pas baisser les yeux et de ne pas brandir un fanion qui réaffirmerait son appartenance aux Serpentards sans coeur et asexués.

- Oui, d'accord, je, j'ai ...

- Ai-je répondu à tes questions ? demanda Severus, du ton le plus doucereux dont il était capable, malgré ses élans humains et compassionnels de plus en plus fréquents.

- Oui, hum. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux, toi.

- Oui, donc tu veux vraiment que je m'humilie devant toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'effort surhumain que j'ai fait, pour te dire tout ça, en prenant le risque que tu me ries au nez ? Je me suis rabaissé à l'état de carpette, voire même de Poufsouffle, en te racontant tout ça.

Sirius secoua la tete, et posa sa main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus, en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

- J'ai bien vu, que tu avais changé. A tous les points de vue, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif au sommet du crâne de Severus. Mais ... mais de là à ... On pourrait écrire un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de Poudlard sur nous, Severus !

- Tu sais, répondit-il doucement, j'ai toujours su pourquoi James ne me supportait pas. Lily. Mais toi, je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait autre chose que ton extrême loyauté envers lui et le fait que je m'intéresse, certes de très près, à la magie noire.

Il marqua une pause, voyant que Sirius penchait légèrement la tête de côté, comme pour mieux entendre. Severus ménagea son suspens et regarda le feu un instant, se retenant de pousser un douloureux soupir, pour ne pas en faire des caisses, tout de même.

- Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, je crois, après tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de ta famille. J'ai toujours représenté ce que tes parents avaient voulu faire de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu as été assez fort et courageux pour combattre et te tourner vers l'autre côté de la force, dans cette histoire étrange de bien et de mal. Tu m'as toujours vu comme le pendant de ta propre histoire, trop faible pour se battre et comprendre, et tu n'as jamais supporté ça.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit rapidement Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Peut-être. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de réfléchir aux causes de toute cette haine, qu'elles soient évidentes ou ... plus profondes. Surtout depuis que tu es mort et qu'on a, comme tu dis, développé une relation plutôt ... saine. En fait, poursuivit-il, le regard ailleurs, tu as longtemps fait partie de ma vie ... je me suis fait à l'idée que tu fasses aussi partie de ma mort. Et à l'idée que ... je puisse t'apprécier, aussi.

Severus posa l'extrêmité de son petit doigt sur le dos de la main de Sirius, dans un contact à peine perceptible.

- Et tout ce que tu dis là, ça chamboule, toute ma vision des choses, tu comprends ? J'ai parfois envie de me dire que tout est différent, ici et qu'on peut y faire ce qu'on veut, sans jugement, et sans honte... Mais j'ai des réflexes bien ancrés, en moi, malgré ces quatres années de mort.

- Ca veut dire que, tu n'es pas totalement, désespérément et irrémédiablement opposé à l'idée.

Sentant les muscles de son petit doigt s'engourdir douloureusement, il le reposa complètement sur la main de Sirius. Celui-ci observa une éternité de silence, puis ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis prononça entre ses dents un "non" providentiel.

L'extrêmité de l'annulaire de Severus vint discrètement rejoindre son petit voisin, tandis que leur propriétaire décida que danser la gigue en chantant à cet instant serait totalement inapproprié.

Sirius jeta un oeil au dos de sa main, constatant l'invasion lente mais sûre de doigts inconnus, mais ne se dégagea pas, et poussa au contraire une petite exclamation amusée.

- Tu te dévergondes, Severus, c'est torride, ce que tu me fais là.

Severus éclata d'un rire soulagé, conscient de l'effort qu'avait consenti Sirius pour alléger l'atmosphère. Ils reprirent tous les deux rapidement leur sérieux, comme les deux hommes virils qu'ils étaient, et Sirius dégagea sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Severus.

- J'ai besoin de temps, pour peser le pour et le contre."

Severus faillit lui faire remarquer que les listes n'étaient pas recommandées pour régler les situations romantiques, mais eut le bon goût de se taire et de rester dans son personnage. Il hocha la tête, masquant du mieux possible sa déception, et imaginant déjà les différents moyens envisageables pour tordre le cou aux contres.

Il regarda Sirius s'éloigner rapidement et sortit de la bibliothèque, cerné dans un coin de son esprit par l'espoir, le désespoir, la honte et le soulagement.

***

Il y eut comme un accord tacite entre les deux hommes, durant les deux semaiens qui suivirent. Entente cordiale, aucun changement de comportement, tout se déroula comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tant et si bien que Severus se demanda si elle avait effectivement eu lieu. Il avait repris sa mort là où il l'avait laissée, partagé entre les livres, les longues marches au bord de l'étang avec sa mère, et ses longues conversations avec Lily.

Sirius, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps avec James ou Remus, mais ces derniers avaient une vie de famille et ne pouvaient pas lui consacrer autant de temps que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. C'était à ces moments, presque chaque soir, que Sirius venait à la bibliothèque, au coin du feu. Toute sa cavale après Azkaban lui avait donné le goût de la routine et de la mort paisible - mais amusante.

Il bavardait doucement avec Severus, entre deux grilles de mots croisés.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces moments que Severus se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, ce soir-là. Alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre moldu sur l'épanouissement personnel, il surprit le regard de Sirius dirigé sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques minutes, il referma doucement son livre et regarda Sirius.

" Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, lance-toi, je te prie.

Sirius rosit.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais l'impression d'être discret.

- Alors ? J'imagine que ça concerne notre petite conversation d'il y a deux semaines ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Est-ce qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que ce serait incroyablement bizarre ?

- Oui.

- Et incroyablement perturbant ?

- Oui.

- Et incroyablement excitant ?

- Oui ... hein ?

Sirius sourit. Severus ne dit rien, craignant de traverser le fauteuil s'il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment ses émotions. Il dut faire un effort surhumain lorsque Sirius se leva de son fauteuil et vint placer une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs deux visages étaient si proches que son coeur, même mort, s'emballa et battit la chamade comme dans sa fougueuse jeunesse.

- Tu es toujours d'accord ?" dit Sirius dans un souffle qui balaya une mèche rebelle sur le visage de Severus.

Celui-ci répondit en l'embrassant doucement, tandis qu'il glissait une main sur sa nuque pour l'amener encore plus près. Sirius n'en demanda pas beaucoup plus et approfondit le baiser.

La main libre de Severus, frustrée par tant d'inactivité, explora le bas du dos frissonnant de Sirius...

Boum !

Les deux hommes venaient de traverser le fauteuil, trop occupés à s'occuper de leurs hormones pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sirius grogna et releva Severus avec autorité, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "on va pas s'arrêter maintenant, ça non, grmbl...", et l'entraîna vers une direction qui semblait être, à la grande satisfaction d'un Severus tout disposé à le suivre, sa chambre.

***

Sirius s'étira paresseusement alors que Severus souriait, malgré sa volonté de garder au moins dix pourcent de son ancien et légendaire sang-froid. Il sentit une tête sur le haut de son torse et réprima de justesse un soupir de bienheureux.

" Severus ... tu as vraiment trouvé le passage secret d'Albus ?

- Oui ... pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu cherchais à aller jusqu'à sa chambre," grimaça Sirius.

Fin


End file.
